Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing lures. In particular, the present invention relates to an assembly for attaching a fishing lure in a manner so that it hovers over the water in a natural manner during use.
Description of Related Art
The use of a fishing lure attempts to present to a fish a lure that mimics in some manner a natural bait, such as a dragonfly. Known lures include artificial replicas of natural or natural appearing baits and also provide devices for attaching live bait for presentation to attract and capture a fish during the process of fishing. Since, in their natural habitat bait appear as waterborne, on top of water, and in the air over the water, and can appear as a flying, swimming, dormant, injured or the like bait, numerous devices and lures have been invented to adapt lures for use in fishing. One particularly difficult bait to replicate is the bait that hovers over the water, such as a dragonfly. The dragonfly can hover a few inches over the water and be stationary or move about as it flies. Replicating that movement to date has not been successful. Pitching lures during casting, such as fly fishing, keeps the lure in the air only for a few seconds and, while it mimics a fly, it doesn't come close to mimicking a hovering bait. One attempt at creating a hovering bait is the use of a counterweighted float, which is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,955,005, wherein a float is used to hold a lure which has the fishing line attached directly to the lure. In some embodiments, there is a short rigid stem described as long enough to hold the lure above any weeds. However, there is no description which indicates it is designed to allow the lure to act as if it is actually flying, nor at a height which would mimic flying, but rather, since the lure is attached to a rigid stem, the lure would move as the float moves, bobbing up and down with the movement of the water and float. While successful at getting a lure off the water, it is a total failure in its attempt to mimic a hovering insect. Accordingly, a lure assembly wherein the lure moves in a way closer to a realistic hovering insect would be a tremendous improvement in the art of presenting a fishing lure as a fish attractant.